The Safe Haven
by SolarSpirit
Summary: Set after Death Cure *SPOILERS* When the Gladers pass through the Flat-Trans what happens next? Follow the remaining Gladers as they build a new community and try to teach the city Immunes how to work together. Having no Med-jacks remaining could be difficult in their condition, if it wasn't for her. Will Minho but his stubbornness behind and allow himself to find love? MinhoxOC


After jumping through the flat-trans they found themselves in the middle of a field. Trees lined three of the sides surrounding them, much like in The Glade; the last side however ended in a vast expanse of water surrounded by a golden border of sand. There was at least a hundred people milling around the area, most of which were injured. Some had staggered over the beach to clean off the dust and grime acquired during their escape while others sat where they fell and cried or panicked. It was chaos.

The only sign of humans was a small brick building at the edge of the forest. Moss covered the usually orange stone and the single window was blocked by grime and cob-webs. Nobody had been over to it yet to investigate, mainly out of fear. Behind the mysterious building and the thin layer of trees in that area there was a hill poking out. It went up gradually but it looked as though it went up to the size of a 5-story-building.

The air was sweet smelling like the smell of spring. The scent of grass, flowers and apples was overpowering but refreshing compared to the burnt, stale smell of The Scorch. In fact, the only reminder of the terrible truth of their world was the sky. It was a permanent colour of burnt orange that only shifted to a dark brown for nightfall and the occasional red for rain or a storm. Everything else was tranquil, like a safe haven that they'd always wanted. But best of all, there was nothing to remind them of WICKED. They were alone out there, left to fend for themselves, but that was okay. After everything they'd been through being left alone was all that they wanted.

The remaining Gladers were few and all carried their insufferable grief of those they'd lost, their leaders, friends, their little families. There wasn't one of them that hadn't lost someone and it haunted them but they pushed passed it because they were lucky, they had survived against all odds. Instead of grieving they wanted to celebrate the heroic lives of those lost.

Minho, Thomas, Gally and Frypan were the only ones to escape from the boys Glade and Harriet, Aris and Sonya the only ones from the girls. So many of them were lost in the final escape, trying to help those who were immune and innocent to the nightmares of WICKED's trials had proven difficult. They weren't as plagued as the Gladers were, even at around the age of 18 that by now they guessed they were they had seen so much that they had aged mentally much faster. There was also Brenda and Jorge of course, after everything they had come out just as strong even without having been in the physically demanding maze.

The Gladers crouch on the ground, their muscles sore and breathing ragged. Despite everything she'd done Thomas couldn't help but feel grief for Teresa. Nothing beats the fact that they had once been friends, Aris too. There was always going to be that part of him that missed how everything used to be between the three of them, even if he wasn't too sure exactly what that entailed.

Minho glances around the pack of immunes that fill the area with a small sense of pride. They'd managed to save these people from WICKED and from the Flare and everything else that might pose a threat to them. This truly was a fresh start for them all, even if they were currently in a state of chaos and panic. He knows that soon enough everyone will settle down and work together to survive. It was the same in the Glade. Perhaps thats why WICKED thought this was a good idea, it was all very like the Glade with the exception of the daunting stone walls penning them in. Perhaps they could make this even better than their previous home.

Minho had always been a curious one. It's what had kept him going whilst running the maze, the idea of finding something new and different. This is what drives him in the direction of the little building. His legs ache just like they did after a long day in the maze but he pushes them forward until the small wooden door stands straight before him.

He pushes open the door with a small creak of the hinges. The dust inside makes him cough as it reaches his dry mouth but after a while the thick smog dissipates and he steps inside. At first the room seems empty which disappoints him, the only thing visible is the small slither of light coming from the dirty window. But as he turns to leave he spots a small ring on the floor. He bends down and wipes at the dusty wood to reveal a reasonable sized square with the ring in the center, a trapdoor.

He lifts up the hatch and it seems to trigger something within because a light flickers on with a small pop, this seems to repeat like and echo getting further and further away. Minho descends down the metal ladder to discover a huge room of shelves. Row after row of metal shelves, some with rust and some without, some with supplies and some without. The walls are crudely made of stone with little bits sticking out here and there.

A wooden table is the thing that stands out to him in the grey coated room and he strides over to it. On the table lies a single piece of paper coated in plastic to preserve it.

_Dear whom should discover this,_

_If you are reading this then that means that I have succeeded in creating an escape for WICKED's Immunes. My name is Ava Paige and I am a Chancellor of WICKED. Don't worry about WICKED interfering with you here, I have made sure to shut you off from any form of WICKED's tracking in the hopes that you can all live full lives in safety without WICKED looking over you._

_I have collected supplies over time from WICKED's __headquarters and stored them in this room. There is some of the best things in the world stored in this room so I suggest you take care of them and ration anything of worth. There should be enough food in here to last a year for 200 hundred people, I pray that this is long enough for you to get yourselves into an order and sort out your own means of food. There is also medical equipment should you be injured during your escape. I fear that that part may have been difficult for you knowing my fellow workers. __I wish you all the best with your new lives and hope that I have set up enough for you._

_Good luck and remember, WICKED is good._

_- Ava Paige_


End file.
